


The Wrong Smile

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Gen, Thralls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finrod walks from Sauron's dungeon, and smiles with hair tinged red by the fire, or so they think.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	The Wrong Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of forced to betray thread on FFA.

Finrod walks from the dungeons.

Beren is relieved, at first. So are Orodreth and Luthien, when they see him, pale and shaken, quieter than he had been before, more withdrawn, but that is to be expected. Finrod has been betrayed.

There are faint mutters from some of the Sindar, but those same Sindar had muttered at Maedhros' recovery. Orodreth snarls at them, installing his brother once more as the King of Nargothrond. Thingol too refuses to hear such words, and all that comes from Fingon is a note expressing his happiness at Finrod's recovery and an apology from Maedhros for his brothers. There are plans, he says, for an attack on Morgoth.

It is hardly polite to beg for aid from one so betrayed, Maedhros writes, but Finrod has always been the most gracious of their cousins.

Finrod smiles briefly at that and orders his soldiers to prepare. Orodreth feels a faint doubt at the strange smile - perhaps his brother seeks death, perhaps he does not feel free to disagree - but dismisses such worries when Finrod insists he is fine, golden hair tinted red by the candle light.

Finrod goes to the meetings before the battle, smiling and helping with battleplans.

Turgon appears before the battle begins. Finrod's smile twists at this, becoming darker briefly, before he appears to fight such feelings.

There is a boy at Turgon's side, Aredhel's son, and Finrod breaks that night in Turgon's tent.

"You must get word to your brother and Maedhros to abandon their plans," Finrod says. There is a strange light in his eyes, and he digs his nails into his skin until blood springs from the broken flesh.

Turgon looks up. The boy remains in a corner of the tent, dark eyes watching.

"What- Findaráto, why would they abandon it? You helped make the plans, if you thought there were flaws-" Turgon splutters.

"I did, and that is why." Finrod's bloodshot eyes glance around. "This is the first I have been free since I left those dungeons."

The boy flees the tent at those words, as Turgon reaches blindly for his sword. "What they said about Maedhros when he first returned - that he was a thrall. How true is it?"

"Not at all true for him, King of Gondolin," Finrod's voice twists, his eyes glowing like fire. "For this one? He was naught but my disobedient toy who has outlived his usefulness."

The necromancer flees Finrod's body at those words. The body that had once been Finrod drops to the ground as the tent flap flies open, Glorfindel and Ecthelion followed by Maeglin rushing in, Fingon on their heels.

Across the battlefield, the orcs are set loose.


End file.
